


Knight In Shining Armor

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF Finn, Deja Vu, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Poe is captive on a Star Destroyer, awaiting execution, when a Stormtrooper goes rogue and rescues him...
This seems familiar somehow.
Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	

“Kill him, FN-2187,” the terrifying silver-armored officer says, and Poe takes a deep breath and locks eyes with the blank mask of the Stormtrooper who steps forward and resolves not to beg, not to weep, not to let his last moments be a disgrace to his ancestors - not to let _Finn_ remember that Poe wept, because Finn _will_ get his memories back, someday, somehow, Poe is sure of it, and maybe the memory of Poe’s courage will be a comfort to him then.

The Stormtrooper raises his blaster and Poe finds he is not shaking, is not trembling with fear - here is death at last, and he will face it as the son of Shara Bey ought, and forgive the one who slays him, because Finn, somewhere behind that terrible helmet, will need that forgiveness someday.

And the Stormtrooper turns as fast as thought, and while Poe’s mind is still reeling - the sudden realization that he is _not_ going to die is actually sort of hard to deal with - the Stormtrooper shoots and shoots again, each blaster shot perfectly accurate, range-perfect, like he has all the time in the world to aim; and the silver-armored officer goes down first, and then every one of the squad of Stormtroopers who have been observing this, one after another in a clattering bloody heap, and FN-2187 holsters his blaster as the last one falls and takes three quick steps and slings Poe over his shoulder and _runs_.

Poe does his best to be cooperative baggage, looping his manacled hands in FN-2187’s belt and clinging, and trying not to make any sound as his rescuer’s armored shoulder digs painfully into his belly. He’s alive, and that’s worth any pain.

FN-2187 knows this Star Destroyer, clearly, as well as the back of his hand; they see only two other Stormtroopers on their headlong flight, and Poe doesn’t even realize they’ve seen _anyone_ until he hears two blaster shots so close together they sound like one, and FN-2187 trots past a pair of crumpled armored bodies. Stars and planets, Poe knew Finn was good - knew he was _dangerous_ \- but there’s academic knowledge and there’s seeing it firsthand.

FN-2187 rounds one more corner and trots up a ramp, then slings Poe unceremoniously but gently down from his shoulder and into the pilot’s seat of a - a shuttle, Poe thinks, glancing over the controls in front of him; hyper-capable, too. “Can you fly this?” FN-2187 demands, voice strangely metallic through the helmet’s speakers, and Poe grins up at him and replies, joyfully, “I can fly anything.”

He can, too, even with his hands manacled, and he takes the shuttle up and out of the tiny bay as fast as he kriffing well can, sends it into hyperspace on a vector that’ll take them to a Republic-held system from which the new Resistance base is only a few hops away. And once they’re in hyperspace, he turns around to thank his rescuer and sees that Finn has his helmet off and is staring at Poe in confusion.

“Why am I _doing_ this?” he asks Poe plaintively.

Poe blinks in surprise. “Finn?” he tries, tentatively.

“My designation is FN-2187,” Finn says, frowning. “Who’s Finn? And _why am I doing this?_ ”

Poe takes a deep breath and gestures to the co-pilot’s chair. “Have a seat,” he says. “This...might take a while.”

*

“So I was - I was with the _Resistance?_ ” Finn asks incredulously, as he fiddles with the lock on Poe’s manacles. “ _That’s_ why I was reconditioned?”

“Not just ‘with’,” Poe says wryly. “You held rank, actually. Lieutenant Finn Dameron of the intelligence corps, and I know for a fact you were up for a promotion pretty soon - before you were captured.”

“Lieutenant?” Finn says wonderingly. “ _Intelligence?_ That’s...wow.” He thinks about this for a moment, then adds, “So this is actually the _second_ time I’ve rescued you.”

“Yep,” Poe says cheerfully. “Well. The second time you’ve rescued me from a Star Destroyer while wearing Stormtrooper armor.”

“That’s...very specific,” Finn observes.

“You’ve sort of been making a habit of rescuing me,” Poe admits. “Not, I hasten to add, that I need it all _that_ often, no matter what Jessika says, but - um. When I do, it tends to be you coming to get me. Very knight-in-shining-armor.” The manacles spring open, and Poe shakes his hands out, grinning. “Literally shining armor, this time.”

“And my...my _name_ is Finn,” Finn says slowly, as though he’s tasting the word. “I have a _name?_ ”

“I named you,” Poe admits, a little sheepishly. “The first time you rescued me. It...seemed like the thing to do at the time.”

“Finn _Dameron_ ,” Finn persists. “Isn’t that your last name?”

“Um,” says Poe, and blushes bright red. “I...don’t know how much you know about family names?”

“Oh, like General Hux and his father,” Finn says, nodding. “But you can’t be my father, you’re not old enough. Are we brothers, then?”

“Ah,” says Poe, and puts a hand over his face. “...No. Not brothers. Stars and planets, I think this might win the ‘most awkward conversation’ award, and let me tell you, it has some _stiff_ competition. There was that time my Da caught me sneaking in at two in the morning…” He looks up, and holds out his hand, pushing up the cuff of his jacket sleeve. There’s an intricate tattoo around his wrist, and Finn gapes at it for a moment and then tears his own gauntlet off, and pushes up his sleeve to reveal a matching mark on his own arm. “We’re married,” Poe says gently. “A little more than a year and a half, now, though you were captured just before our first anniversary. We’ve been - we’ve been looking for you, but -”

“One Stormtrooper among many is hard to find,” Finn says, nodding. His eyes are fixed on the beautiful matching tattoos, and after a moment he reaches out to very gently trace the lines on Poe’s skin. “I had a _life_ ,” he says softly. “I had a life, and they took it from me.”

“Well,” Poe says, turning his hand to lace his fingers through Finn’s, “they don’t seem to have done a very good job, if all it took was one look at my handsome mug for you to turn against them again.”

Finn bursts into startled laughter. “I guess they didn’t,” he says, marveling, and looks up to meet Poe’s eyes, a light in his own that makes Poe’s heart beat faster in joy. “D’you think I’ll get the rest of it back, then, beyond knowing that I’ve got to keep you safe?”

“I think you can do anything in the galaxy if you set your mind to it,” Poe tells him quite sincerely. “If you want your memories back, I don’t think any of the First Order’s nasty little tricks will be enough to keep them from you for long.”

“Good,” Finn says, and smiles. “Then - while we’re on our way back to the Resistance - will you tell me about how we met the _first_ time?”

“Buddy, it would be my genuine pleasure,” Poe says, beaming back at him, and raises their clasped hands to press a soft kiss to Finn’s knuckles. “It started on Jakku…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am, as ever, on tumblr as imaginarygolux; drop on by!


End file.
